voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
"Umibozu"
Nicknamed for the Japanese spirit responsible for catastrophe on a calm sailor's day, callsign Umibozu is one of three in the most elite soldiers in Nocturn featured in the Special Abilities Unit. Umibozu is the head of Nocturn's naval force. Basic Information Callsign Umibozu was born as Marina Mornarić in Zadar, Croatia. In her family lineage was a history of outstanding sailors for commercial vessels, military warship captains, and even as simple as fisherman's tugboats. Marina however was the first female first born child in the generations. Her parents sought out to continue the tradition with a younger brother but still cared for her needs as a child. The day her younger brother was born Marina could tell that her parents cared more for him than for her, and it was a mix of this contempt and her general difference to most other girls in her school times that led her to her own deviant path. With her younger brother Ivan in the family she could already tell her parents played favorites in trying to raise him to carry on the sailor's legacy. Marina wanted not only to get back at everyone she could possibly foil but also prove her parents wrong and show she too could be a prolific seaworthy sailor. Marina grew to be a trickster or prankster in her youth at first seeming like a disappointment to her parents with weekly visits with higher faculty at her school and being sent home from school early. Eventually Marina got better at hiding her malfeasance as time went by, and while everyone knew foul play was always her fault no one could point fingers as there was eventually never any evidence to support accusations. Despite all her mischievous nature she never faltered in her academics and went on to enlist in the Croatian navy forces after her primary education. Over time Marina's parents grew to see that maybe after all their daughter was worthy to serve their family justice, but before anyone in her family could congratulate her for her prolific advancements in the six years she spent in the Croatian navy Marina up and left Croatia all together. On one fateful day Marina found a message specifically addressed solely to her from an organization known only as Nocturn. The message on her phone addressed only that it was a business inquiry and upon opening it, the message told her to prepare for a private flight free to her for an interview. The whole message seemed sketchy to her, but her desire to stick her accomplishments in her family's ignorant faces wanted to see if this "business inquiry" was too good to be true. Marina accepted the invitation and found herself flying to the State of California in a private jet with only a pilot, copilot, and two armed Nocturn aerial troops. Welcoming her at the end was Aki, with the two of them in private grounds, who then discussed the nature of her inviting Marina. Marina Mornarić was the last of the three to form the Special Abilities Unit, but the first to volunteer for the ability tests, who then respectively awoke the power of Nocturn Prototype Test Ability #1, serial name syro.u473t8+e, with the power to adapt the environment to her mischievous nature and obstruct proper visual distance.Category:Bypassed Files Category:Organization Members Category:Nocturn PSRM